1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for playing games and in particular to apparatus for playing simulated games wherein defensive action by a defensive player is effected in opposition to offensive action taken by an opponent offensive player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one well known game marketed by the assignee hereof and identified by the trademark "Foto-Electric Football", a plurality of light-transmitting offensive play and defensive play cards are placed in superposed relation over a light screen. The players are not apprised of the results of the joint play action resulting from the superposed cards until the light screen is gradually moved to permit light to pass through the superposed cards showing the path of the ball and the extent of its progression against the selected defense.
A game apparatus of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,260,467 of Alan B. LeMay. As disclosed therein, a movable light screen having opaque portions is provided with the selected offensive and defensive cards placed temporarily in superposed relationship with the screen to determine the combined play action. The upper card is provided with opaque portions and translucent portions to indicate the desired line of play. The lower card is provided with opaque portions and light-emitting portions adapted to register with part of the translucent portions of the upper cards whereby withdrawal of the underlying light screen opaque portions indicates progressively by a path of light through the registered translucent portions of both cards the play action resulting from the combined card selection.
To provide the necessary illumination, a pair of electric light bulbs is connected in parallel with a source of electric current through a control switch. A metal reflector is secured to the frame of the game to reflect as much light as possible through a window underlying the selected cards. The switch may be designed to automatically operate the electric light as a function of changing of the cards.